


Bounce

by sheafrotherdon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've saved the city - now how to deal with the adrenaline high?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bounce

"Manhandling me is such a ridiculous and childish way of persuading me to do what you want," Rodney snapped, tripping over his own feet as John hauled him along a deserted corridor. "Do you understand the concept of reasonable discussion? Debate? The positing of hypothesis and the marshalling of evidence to – "

"Shut up," John said, activating a door and pushing Rodney inside.

"Of course. Why _talk_ about something when you can impose your physicality on the situation and – "

"So help me, McKay, _shut the hell up_ ," John said, undoing his tac vest and thinking on the lights.

Rodney watched him, pity in his eyes. "You think I'm going to have sex with you after _that_ little performance?"

John dropped his belt on the floor and took two steps to crowd into Rodney's personal space. "I think," he said, voice low, "that we just saved the city _again_. That we spent the last twelve hours running on pure adrenaline and brute force and that as much as you like to think you're fine and dandy – "

Rodney pulled a face. " _Dandy_?"

John grabbed his arm and shook him once. " – you're wound tighter than a spring and you're going to explode messily in any number of ways that are going to scare the science staff _and_ my marines if you don't work it off. We understand each other?"

Rodney raised an eyebrow. "I am not sleeping with you."

" _Fine_ ," John said with his last shred of patience. "It's not as if I brought you here for that _anyway_."

Rodney snorted. "Sure you didn't. You're practically panting for me. You always are when we cheat death." He winced. "That's a kink I really don't want to encourage in you."

"On the bed."

"Hello? Were we not just discussing the complete lack of sex that's going to happen here?"

"On. The bed," John growled. "Standing. Take off your boots."

Rodney eyed him warily. "Okay now you're just being strange."

"Humor me."

"Why?"

"Because I have a gun and I'll use it."

Rodney rolled his eyes. "God, you're such a prima donna." But he complied, bending to unlace his shoes and toeing them off.

"Take off your jacket too," John ordered, untying his own boots.

"Yes, yes, not at all about sex, I see how it is," Rodney said, throwing his jacket aside and climbing onto the extra large bed in the middle of the room. "And gosh, now I'm standing on this, I feel all better, we should just go home now."

"McKay," John snarled, crossing the room to climb on the bed too. "You're not going anywhere."

Rodney sighed deeply. "Fine. So what _am_ I doing?"

"Jump."

Rodney blinked at him. "I'm sorry what?"

"Jump."

Rodney licked his lips and adopted an expression that was transparently one of 'humor the madman.' "Jump?"

"You know how, right? Or do I need to explain?"

Rodney shook his head and murmured something in Czech that was likely uncomplimentary, but he jumped. "Hey," he said, regaining his balance after one jump. He peered at the mattress beneath his feet. "This is abnormally springy."

John managed a smirk. "Isn't it, though?"

Rodney frowned. "It's the same thickness as regulation mattresses but –" He jumped again, a little higher. "Completely different."

John jumped too. "Kinda fun, huh?"

Rodney jumped. "What on earth could make it this _bouncy_?"

"Ancient stuff," John hazarded, bouncing in counterpoint to Rodney's little jumps.

"I wonder how – " Rodney bent his knees as he made contact with the bed this time, and pushed off harder. "Hey!" he grinned as he bounced much higher. "Oh my god, this stuff is – "

John pushed off higher too. "Fun, huh?"

Rodney began windmilling his arms, bouncing higher and higher. "It kinda is!" he said, bouncing in a circle.

John risked a grin. "Bet I can get higher than you."

"Oh you're _on_ ," Rodney said, bouncing back around to face him. "I'm heavier, I can use my mass to – "

John jumped high with his arms above his head. "Blah blah blah," he drawled.

Rodney bounced particularly high. "Ha!" he crowed, cheeks pink with exertion.

John cocked an eyebrow and jumped higher.

Rodney scowled for a second, and put all his effort into it, bouncing higher than John had managed, and making a noise that sounded suspiciously like 'wheeeeeeee!' when he did.

"Bet I can go longer," John offered casually, scratching the back of his neck while he bounced.

"Oh please," Rodney said, bouncing in a little line forwards and backwards between John and the pillows. "Empirical study has shown that you have no stamina."

John bounced and shrugged. "That's only because you suck my brains out of my dick when you make me come. Regular activity – I can whip your ass."

"I," Rodney said, bouncing onto his ass and then jumping up on his feet, "once went three days without sleep and _still_ walked four miles to find coffee at the end of it."

"Where were you that you needed to walk four miles to find coffee?" John asked, eyebrow raised.

Rodney spun in a bouncy circle. "I didn't need, I just wanted." He bounced some more. "I might've been lost."

John snorted, bounced on his ass, and bounced onto his feet. "Wanna see-saw?"

"See-saw?"

John grabbed Rodney's hands and jumped in counter-point. "You're up, I'm down. Keep up the pace, McKay."

Rodney laughed a little maniacally. "You realize if anyone could see us . . ."

"They'd think we'd lost our minds," John said genially, jumping jumping jumping.

Rodney sped up the pace, grinning. "You know? I might have sex with you after all," he offered.

John smirked. "Looking forward to it," he drawled, hooking one foot behind Rodney's ankle and tumbling them both to the bed, collapsing on top of him and pinning him to the mattress. "After all – this thing has a lot of give. And I'm . . . pliable."

Rodney wet his lips, panting. "Pliable's good. Bouncy mattresses better."

"Oh really?" John asked, dipping his head to kiss him messily. "How 'bout we put that theory to the test?"


End file.
